Ketika Taehyung Sakit
by fluoresceine
Summary: Ini semua berawal dari Jimin yang bermain air dengan Taehyung. Jungkook dengan sabar mengurus Taehyung yang sakit saat harus tetap menjalankan shooting BTS Gayo Track untuk episode terbarunya. [BTS, Bangtan, Taehyung & Jungkook, VKook, TaeKook / RnR please]


**Title: Ketika Taehyung Sakit**

 **Author: Fluoresceine**

 **Main Cast: BTS V (Taehyung) & BTS Jungkook #VKOOK**

 **Other Cast: BTS Member, Sejin (BTS' Manager), Choi PD (V Live PD) (ngarang) (lol)**

 **Genre: Romance, Family**

 **Length: Oneshoot**

* * *

Pagi yang dingin di musim dingin. Benar-benar waktu yang pas untuk menikmati kasur yang empuk dan... selimut yang hangat. Tapi itu semua tidak berlaku untuk ke 7 manusia + 1 manusia yang sedang dalam perjalanan dalam mobil van nya menuju gedung lokasi shooting untuk episode terbaru BTS Gayo Track. Semua member tampak asik sendiri dengan dunia nya. Di barisan depan ada Seokjin yang sedang sibuk memainkan hp nya dan Yoongi yang sedang sibuk di alam mimpinya. Di barisan tengah ada Namjoon yang sedang membaca novel nya dan Hoseok yang mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone nya. Di barisan belakang ada Jimin yang sedang bermain game di hp nya, Taehyung yang menaruh kepalanya di pundak Jungkook, dan Jungkook yang gelisah sendiri sambil menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin kau kuat?" tanya yang paling muda kepada hyung kesayangannya.

"Hmmm" Taehyung hanya bergumam.

"Tapi kau demam hyung! Bagaimana bisa kau ikut shooting hari ini?" Jungkook sedikit menaikan nadanya frustasi sendiri sambil melirik tajam Park Jimin yang sibuk dengan game nya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

Akhirnya Jungkook meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hyung kesayangannya itu baik-baik saja. Ini semua berawal dari kemarin malam. Taehyung yang mengeluh pusing setelah makan malam dan dikerjai oleh Jimin. Jimin yang sedang mencuci piring langsung mencipratkan air kepada Taehyung agar Taehyung berhenti berpura-pura sakit agar tidak menjalankan tugas nya malam ini untuk membersihkan ruang makan. Taehyung yang tergoda pun langsung mencipratkan air yang mengucur dari keran kepada Jimin dan mereka berakhir dengan bermain air, sampai Seokjin menghentikan keduanya dan menghukumnya dengan membersihkan kekacauan itu sampai bersih walaupun saat itu sudah cukup terbilan larut malam.

.

.

.

"Hyung, sebelum shooting minum obat dulu oke? Aku sudah membawakannya"

"Hmm tidak nanti saja"

"Sayang... Sebelum ini bertambah parah"

"Tidak jeon, aku tidak mau"

Jungkook menghela nafas dan meletakkan obat itu di meja. Begini lah jika Taehyung-nya itu sedang sakit. Tidak mau menurut dan hanya berbicara seadanya. Taehyung yang biasa ceria, menjadi mood maker Bangtan itu kini terlihat diam. Badannya lemas dan pandangannya pun sayu. Jungkook benar-benar sedih melihat Taehyung-nya seperti itu.

"Oke semuanya silahkan berada di posisi nya masing-masing. Sebentar lagi kita akan mulai" Choi PD mulai mengarahkan ke-7 member dan para staff untuk memulai shooting Gayo Track episode ke 11 nya itu.

.

.

.

Taehyung terlihat tidak fokus dan terdiam di tempat duduknya. Sesekali Jungkook melirik ke arah hyung nya itu lalu fokus kembali pada game yang sedang di mainkannya. Bahkan saat semua orang di studio tertawa karena Namjoon menggambar seorang wanita seperti seekor binatang, Taehyung masih duduk terdiam dengan pandangan sayu nya dan tidak tertawa sama sekali. Jungkook benar-benar khawatir sampai di tengah-tengah permainan, Taehyung keluar dari studio, yang padahal saat itu shooting masih berlanjut dan malah duduk di sofa panjang yang sedang di duduki Sejin, manajernya.

Jungkook menyipitkan matanya berusaha mengikuti kemana punggung Taehyung pergi, melawan silaunya lighting studio yang berlawanan dengan arah pergi nya Taehyung. Jungkook semakin tidak konsen saat Taehyung-nya terlihat menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sejin dan Sejin dengan teratur mengelus punggung Taehyung. Taehyung terlihat meminum obatnya dan menerima hotpackdari Sejin dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di studio bergabung kembali mengikuti permainan itu.

Padahal Taehyung sudah memakai jaket, bahkan studio ini lumayan hangat karena di pasang beberapa pemanas ruangan, tetapi taehyung masih tetap merasa dingin sambil memegang hotpack nya dengan erat. Jungkook melirik sekali lagi ke arah hyungnya dan ia merasa khawatir. Sangat khawatir.

.

.

.

Permainan berakhir yang dimenangkan oleh team Namjoon, Hoseok dan Jimin yang berarti team Seokjin, Yoongi dan Taehyung kalah. Jungkook tidak berpartisipasi dalam team manapun karena ia yang bertugas menjawab pertanyaan dari gambar yang dibuat oleh kedua team. Itu artinya team yang kalah harus menerima hukuman yang telah di sepakati di awal. Berdiri di luar gedung selama 5 menit tanpa tambahan pakaian apapun. Ya ini memang gila mengingat suhu di luar sana mencapai 0 derajat.

Namjoon, Hoseok dan Jimin berteriak senang, mengejek team yang kalah. Tentu saja Seokjin dan Yoongi tak berhenti mengumpat. Kecuali Taehyung. Dia tetap terdiam sambil mengeratkan hotpacknya di tangannya.

"Ah hyung! Tae-hyung sedang tidak enak badan. Apakah bisa ia memakai jaket tambahan?" Seru Jungkook khawatir kepada Taehyung-nya.

"Tentu saja tida Kook! Sekali hukuman tetap hukuman. Benar kan? Hahahaha" Namjoon menyanggah dengan cepat perkataan Jungkook. Sepertinya Namjoon menganggap hal ini dengan main-main.

"Kalau hotpack? Tae-hyung boleh membawa hotpack nya kan?" Tawar Jungkook dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak Kook. Ayolah ini hanya sebentar. Ini hanya seru-seruan kok. Lagian kan kita sudah menyetujui nya dari awal" kali ini Hoseok yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya diam, ah ia terlihat sedikit tersenyum masam ke arah Jungkook yang menandakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Hyung... pastikan kau baik-baik saja ya di luar sana? Kalau kau tidak kuat langsung saja bilang pada PD-nim, ia pasti mentoleransimu" Jungkook berbicara lirih kepada Taehyung sambil menaikan resleting jaket Taehyung sampai lehernya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja kook, kau berlebihan, sungguh"

.

.

.

"Aishh mereka semua benar-benar keterlaluan" Taehyung mengumpat di depan kamera tersenyum sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"Kalian tahu cooking dance kan? Aku membuatnya bersama Hoseok! Ayo kita menari, setidaknya ini menghangatkan tubuh kita" Seokjin yang mulai menari 'fire' dengan kaku untuk menghangatkan badan nya.

"Ah sial otak ku beku!" Seokjin mengumpat sambil tertawa. Diikutin Yoongi yang juga mengumpat sambil tertawa.

Waktu sudah berlalu 5 menit. Hukuman telah selesai. Taehyung segera merangkul Yoongi untuk masuk ke gedung meninggalkan Seokjin yang masih memiliki tambahan 5 menit untuk hukumannya.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang sibuk di pantry, menuangkan teh hangat ke dalam 3 gelas yang ia siapkan untuk Taehyung, Yoongi dan Seokjin. Sedangkan Namjoon, Hoseok dan Jimin sedang mengobrol asik mentertawakan hasil gambar yang mereka gambar selama permainan tadi.

"Kook-ah..."

"Ah hyung kau sudah kembali?" Jungkook menoleh ke arah suara sambil meletakkan gelas di meja dari kedua tangannya.

"Pusing..." Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dan menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya diikutin dengan Jungkook yang kaku lalu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala hyung-nya itu.

"Minum dulu teh nya, setelah itu kita akan pulang dan kau harus istirahat oke?"

"Hmmm"

.

.

.

Saat ini mobil van telah melaju pulang ke dorm. Posisi duduk ke-7 member masih sama, tetapi semua terlihat terlelap dalam tidurnya setelah seharian bekerja, ah lebih tepatnya bermain untuk BTS Gayo Track episode terbaru itu. Yang berbeda hanya posisi Taehyung yang terlentang dengan posisi kepala berada di atas paha Jungkook, badannya yang berada di kursinya sendiri dan kakinya yang berada di atas paha Jimin. Ah satu lagi, Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak terlelap. Jungkook terus mengelus kepala Taehyung sampai perlahan-lahan mata Taehyung terlihat tertutup yang menandakan Taehyung sudah terlelap. Jungkook mengangkat tangan nya dari kepala Taehyung untuk mengambil minumnya tetapi...

"Jangan berhenti Kook-ah, aku belum tidur, pusing..." Taehyung berbicara dengan mata nya yang tertutup memerintah Jungkook untuk kembali mengelus kepalanya. Ah satu lagi. Taehyung akan sangat manja jika sedang sakit.

"Aku hanya mengambil minum sayang haha" Jungkook tertawa kecil dan kembali mengelus kepala hyung-nya itu sampai keduanya terlelap.

.

.

.

"Kook.. bangun. Kita sudah sampai" Jimin menggoyangkan badan Jungkook sambil merenggangkan kakinya yang ya...lumayan pegal untuk menopang kaki Taehyung selama perjalanan.

"Ahiya hyung. Tapi Tae-hyung bagimana? Aku tidak tega membangunkannya hyung.." Jungkook juga menrenggangkan kakinya yang jujur saja ia juga merasa sangat pegal.

"Hmm tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil Sejin hyung untuk menggendongnya" Jimin menggeser kaki Taehyung dan segera turun dari mobil van nya dan mencari Sejin.

.

.

.

Taehyung sudah berada di kamarnya berkat bantuan Sejin dan Jimin. Jungkook masih sibuk melepaskan jaket Taehyung dengan hati-hati agar hyung-nya itu tidak terbangun. Melepaskan sepatunya, menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan memakaikan selimut untuk Taehyung. Saat Jungkook hendak pergi keluar kamar...

"Kook-ah, jangan pergi" Taehyung tiba-tiba terbangun dan menatap Jungkook.

"Aigoo hyung-ku sangat manja ternyata. Baiklah aku menemanimu disini tapi aku pergi ganti baju dulu, oke?"

"Hmmm"

.

.

.

"Jangan sakit hyung, aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu..." Saat ini Jungkook sudah terbaring di sebelah Taehyung sambil merapikan poni Taehyung yang menutupi mata.

"Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini, salahkan Jimin. Dia yang memulai bermain air denganku"

"Tapi kau juga membalasnya hyung. Kalau kau tak membalasnya pasti tidak akan berlanjut sampai membuat dapur banjir..."

"Kau lebay, dan kau menyalahkanku, terserah" Taehyung membalikkan badannya memunggungi Jungkooknya yang dibuat bingung.

"Yaampun hyung, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Baiklah, katakan aku harus bagaimana?" Jungkook kembali menghela nafas, entah ke-berapa kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Buat Jimin sakit...seperti aku. Agar ia merasakannya jugaa!" Taehyung membalik badannya dan berkata dengan bersemangat.

"Hahaha kau ini hyung. Kau lucu... sangat lucu. Bisa-bisa aku dipenggal oleh Namjoon hyung karena membuat 1 member bertambah sakit dan aku tidak tahu apakah schedule kita malah akan di pending beberapa saat"

"Hehehe, aku bercanda kok. Aku tidak se-jahat itu" Taehyung tertawa kecil dan tersenyum.

"Nah... aku menantikan senyumanmu itu hyung. Hari ini kau sangat pendiam dan membuat aku khawatir. Berjanjilah untuk selalu sehat oke? Aku juga akan menjaga kesehatanku. Goodnight hyung.." Jungkook menaikan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan hyung-nya bersiap untuk tidur.

"Goodnight juga Kookie"

 **END.**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga! Haha.

Jadi ini officially FF pertama aku yang aku publish disini. Jadi kalo kalian nonton BTS Gayo Track episode 11 tuh sumpah V diem terus keliatan kayak capeknya. Dan dia keluar dari studio terus balik lagi bawa hotpack tuh emang beneran. Dan Jungkook yang curi-curi sekilas ngelirik V tuh juga beneran. Sisanya ya improv ajasih. Cuma emang keliatan banget V lagi capeknya waktu itu dan bikin aku juga jadi sedih huhu. Semoga BTS tetep sehat terus ya!

Dan aku menunggu review dari kalian! Hehe.


End file.
